weeblsstufffandomcom-20200215-history
On the Moon
Anything can happen On The Moon (shortened to On The Moon) is a series set on the Moon that concerns the bizarre life of the satellite's inhabitants. Whilst not as successful as Weebl and Bob, On The Moon has gained a large fanbase since its conception, and was even popular enough to have its own collection on Newgrounds. There have been two games based on the series. Episodes :See Toons#On the Moon for a full list of episodes. Each episode starts with a view of the moon with a narrator then introducing the viewer to the episode. Characters :See On the Moon characters for all of the characters The regular characters are the Toast King and Insanity Prawn Boy. They meet others along the way. Trivia * Various "homages" can be seen throughout the episodes to various space opera and science-fiction shows. They are as follows: ** The Death Star in Episode 6 ** The Monolith from 2001 in Episode 7. ** Space Invaders is referenced in Episode 8. ** A Saiyan space pod from Dragonball Z also appears in the background of Ep. 8. ** HAL 9000 is the name of the computer from 2001: A Space Odyssey. ** Discovery One, also from 2001 flies by on the background. ** The Enterprise-D from Star Trek: The Next Generation, powering up to go to warp. ** The Facehuggers and the Alien Queen from the Alien film series ** DangerMouse's spacecar in Episode 12. ** Red Dwarf in Episode 13 * Other items flying through the background: ** Four shooting stars and an artificial satellite in Episode 1 ** A Space Shuttle in Episode 2 ** The TARDIS from Doctor Who in Episode 15 ** A UFO in Episode 4 ** Santa Claus and his reindeer in Episode 5 ** The "fun planet" from Space is Fun in Episode 9 ** The frozen rabbit from the Weebls-Stuff toon "Walk In The Woods in Episode 14 * In episode 4 when Insanity Prawn Boy prank calls "England circa 1880" ** Scrolling down a screen behind Insanity Prawn Boy is the word "BLEASCHMNN", which would become the title of another Weebls-Stuff Flash Animation, which is also animated by Peabo. ** The man from "England circa 1880" is wearing the same shirt as Tom Hanks in 'Demolition Squid." * Prawns are crustaceans, but squid and octopuses are molluscs. This "family" relation is explained in Prawn To Be Wild when Insanity Prawn Boy becomes trapped in a cave with some squid. * The Toast King and Insanity Prawn Boy make a brief cameo in another Weebl's Stuff cartoon, Marrow (the winning entry of the Weebl's Stuff forum animation competition). The Toast King appears in place of the Queen on a £5 'Bank of the Moon' note with the serial number H5OD OTMOON, and Insanity Prawn Boy is on a 50p coin in the place of Britannia. * In the Weebl and Bob episode, "Cold", Weebl installs air-conditioning and explains (in song-form) that the Earth's heat is being sent to the Moon, via a pipe, to cool down the planet. The camera then moves into a shot of the Moon, where we can hear the voices of the Toast King (TK) and Insanity Prawn Boy (IPB): ** TK: Is it me, or is it unseasonably warm for a place with no atmosphere? ** IPB: That's right! * The HAL 9000 in Episode 10 is running Mac OS X. Ironically, Mac OS X does not come with Minesweeper default, as Windows operating systems do; however, one can download a "clone" of it, though these usually have inferior graphics or gameplay to the original. This is alluded to by the HAL 9000's installer. External Links *On the Moon Toons Page *Wikipedia article Category:On the Moon